l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Tonbo Maroko
Isawa Maroko was the founder (along with her husband, Mirumoto Asijin) of the Dragonfly Clan, becoming Tonbo Maroko, and she was revered as a hero by all her descendants. She shaped the philosophy that guides the Dragonfly to this day, and her loves (and hates) continue to play a part in her Clan's history - brave and calm, thoughtful and perceptive, striving to peace and yet always embroiled in battle. The history of the Dragonfly reflected her life. Training Maroko was an Adept of Water, Way of the Minor Clans, p. 44 who studied under the Master of Water Isawa Ejuko. Way of the Minor Clans, p. 40 Love and Marriage Born to the Isawa family of the Phoenix Clan, probably in the last quarter of the 7th century, she was betrothed at a young age to a Lion Clan bushi named Akodo Yokutsu. Prior to her wedding she was sent by her family to study the ways of the Dragon. The Phoenix delegates asked Mirumoto Daimyo Mirumoto Tomo for a Dragon to be assigned informally as her yojimbo. It was chosen a recently widowed and bereaved older bushi called Mirumoto Asijin, and the two fell desperately in love. Secrets of the Empire, p. 42 Despite Moroko’s prior engagement, the couple made a pact to marry each other, regardless of the wishes and blessings of their families. Asijin asked to be relieved of his duties, and to his surprise, the Mirumoto Daimyo, Mirumoto Tomo, assented. The two travelled to Kyuden Isawa, where Maroko approached her master Ejuko, and explained her situation. Despite having little political power to help them, she gave the couple her blessing. Even so, Ejuko persuaded her fellow Elemental Masters to send an army to assist Maroko and Asijin in the Battle of Kyuden Tonbo. It was believed this was used by the Phoenix as a means to gain favour with the Dragon, and indeed shortly afterwards, the two Clans enter into a trade agreement favourable to the Phoenix. Secrets of the Phoenix, p. 10 Maroko and Asijin travelled then west, escorted by their attendants, and settled at the foothills of the Dragon Mountains. There they established shugenja and bushi schools, continuing the works they had begun before leaving their respective Clans. The Battle of Kyuden Tonbo and Imperial Recognition The jilted Akodo Yokutsu, sought redress from the two Clans, but he was turned away by both. Enraged (and love stricken), Secrets of the Lion, p. 28 he gathered an army of 5,000 Lion bushi Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 14, and set out toward the small settlement of the couple. As he charged the settlement, slaughtering Asijin’s students left and right, it was only the magic of Maroko and her students that kept the invading force from overwhelming the settlement on the very first day of the battle. However, the battle seemed doomed, as by the next day it was doubtful any bushi remained to defend the settlement. To everyone’s surprise, the next morning the Lion army awoke to find itself surrounded. To the east it was flanked by a Phoenix army and to the west by a Dragon one. Yokutsu’s retreat was blocked by an army of shugenja from both clans. As a condition for his retreat Yokutsu was made to swear never to harass the couple again. Maroko's sister was offered to Yokutsu, if he swore to leave the two newlyweds in peace, but Yokutsu refused. Way of the Lion, p. 110 In 704, the Emperor granted the couple a family name – Tonbo – and minor clan status. Several writings provide a different reasoning to this decision – that he was so impressed by the support the couple managed to secure,Way of the Minor Clans p. 40 that he was pleased by the show of solidarity and peace between the most reclusive Clans in the Empire, and wished to commemorate the occasion, Secrets of the Dragon, p. 8 and that he was predisposed against the Lion and pro-Crane, Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 14 and so was pleased with the result of the battle. Maroko and Asijin decided to fly the banner of the Dragonfly, showing their heritage and their loyalty to the Clans who fathered them. Way of the Dragon, p. 26 Tonbo Maroko's Vision During the years following the Battle of Kyuden Tonbo, Maroko continued her studies of the elements. During these studies she had a prophetic vision which changed and shaped forever the philosophy of the Dragonfly. She saw that her love, Asijin would be forced to die, she saw the Dragonfly alliance with the Dragon, and their service as emissaries of the Dragon, she saw a change coming to the Empire and saw how the Dragonfly were inextricably linked to that change. Tonbo Shugenja School The Tonbo Shugenja School therefore came to focus its study on magic that caused change, because they considered change a key component of enlightenment. 'Way of the Minor Clans'', p. 44 The Battle of the Great Climb and its Aftermath Seven years later, in 711, insulted by an Agasha ambassador at court, Yokutsu decided that the time has come for him to exact his revenge and gain Maroko at last. Way of the Minor Clans, p. 41 The Emperor declared Maroko's wedding illegal, and that the original bond was still valid. Isawa Maroko was to be immediately granted a divorce, and wed Yokutsu or commit seppuku for staining her family's honor. Yokutsu asked to have her sentence repealed, but to no avail. Again he raised a 5,000 strong army and, carefully avoiding Dragonfly lands, set out to Dragon lands and laid siege to Shiro Agasha. The Mirumoto showed up in force, and the siege lasted five days, Way of the Dragon, p. 27 after which time a meeting was arranged between Yokutsu and Togashi Ayoko, the Dragon Clan Champion. Yokutsu demanded a duel with Mirumoto Asijin as a condition for lifting the siege. Ayoko summoned Asijin, told him what had transpired, and demanded that he answered Yokutsu’s challenge, and lose. Asijin conditioned his throwing the battle (and his life) with Ayoko taking an oath that the Dragon forevermore would defend and protect the Dragonfly, to which Togashi agreed. On the next day, as Yokutsu charged him, Asijin didn’t even draw his katana. Yokutsu then declared himself Champion of the Dragonfly, and announced that he would now marry Maroko. Upon reaching Kyuden Tonbo, he was challenged by Tonbo Kuyuden, Maroko’s and Asijin’s son, to a duel. Maroko’s son won, and killed Yokutsu. Upon learning that it was the Dragon Daimyo that ordered his father to be killed, Kuyuden intended to attack Togashi, but Maroko halted her son, saying: “There has been too much bloodshed over this issue. Let us turn our thoughts to more productive matters.” She then revealed to him the contents of her vision. Seeing that she bore no hatred for the Dragon for ordering her beloved husband's death, he begged her forgiveness, and declared the Dragonfly to a path of peace and philosophy. The Dragonfly saw Maroko as a hero – a courageous figure who defied tradition, broke with her family and duties, so as to create something new and greater, which benefits all Clans, as well as the Empire. Category:Dragonfly Clan Leaders Isawa Maroko Category:Prophets